Jangan Dibuka Halaman Terakhir
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: "Itu novel terlaris loh mas. Coba aja baca. Dijamin seram. Terus ... jangan buka halaman terakhir. Itu pantangan!" 'Paling tertulis PT atau CV apa yang mencetak terus harga pas kisaran 15 ribu. Gue kerjain balik loe.'


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : K - T**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, DRABBLE, Cerita humor pasaran yang sedikit dimodifikasi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Jangan Dibuka Halaman Terakhir~**

Bus bernama Sumber Ciloko yang berwarna putih polos dan catnya sudah pada mengelupas mampir di Terminal Waru Doyong. Kebetulan bus itu sangat sepi penumpang. Penumpangnya kebetulan cuma sebiji, seorang pemuda sok cool yang mengambil posisi duduk di deretan paling belakang.

"Hoahhmm..." pemuda itu menguap lebar kayak hippopotamus Afrika. Author ambil Sasuke saja buat meranin.

Di tengah suasana malam yang sepi di terminal, tiba-tiba saja datanglah seorang pemuda kucel *cuma pakai kaos sobek sama celana rombeng* yang membawa setumpuk buku di dekapannya.

"Buku-buku. Buku-buku." pemuda dekil itu sedang menawarkan dagangannya.

Sasuke noleh, "Bang."

Pemuda kupret yang author pilih Naruto buat meranin ikutan noleh, "Ya?"

"Buku bokepnya ada? Buat ngusir kejenuhan nih." tanya si rambut bokhong ayam kepada bakul buku kumal.

Naruto geleng-geleng, "Wah, kebetulan habis mas. Tersisa tinggal koran sama novel horror."

Sasuke nampak berpikir sejenak, "Ya udah deh. Novel horrornya aja gapapa."

Naruto mendekat. Lantas memberikan sebuah buku novel genre horror yang berjudul 'Alamak Nagato Digondol Wewe' dengan cover seorang pria berambut merah bermata obat nyamuk lagi nangis di sarang Wewe.

Wajah Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi meremehkan, "Alah, covernya aja gak mutu gini. Paling isinya sampah."

Naruto merespon, "Itu novel terlaris loh mas di sekitar sini. Coba aja beli terus baca. Dijamin seram. Terus ... jangan buka halaman terakhir ya. Itu pantangan!"

Nasihat tegas dari si penjual bikin Sasuke langsung nangkap ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan menuju. "Ohh begitu ya? Kayaknya seram nih. Gue beli satu ya bang. Berapa?"

"Harganya naik dua hari lalu mas. Sekarang jadi 167.000 ryo." *anggap aja kursnya 1 ryo untuk 1 rupiah*

"Okeeehh. Nih." Sasuke ngasih duit pas sambil nyeringai jahil.

Pas Naruto mau pergi tiba-tiba aja tangan kirinya keburu dicekal sama sang pembeli, "Bang, di sini sebentar ya? Nungguin gue buka halaman terakhir."

Naruto diam. Beberapa detik berikutnya, "Bisa-bisa. Tapi kalau bisnya jalan gue turun ya."

Sasuke ngikik dalam hati. Pengin ngerjain itu bakul kucel. Dibukanya cepat halaman demi halaman sambil sesekali menimpali 'Ihh ngeri' atau 'Buset seremnya'.

Tiga menit kemudian sampailah di dua halaman terakhir. *mbacanya kilat*

"Ehm ehm." Sasuke berdehem. "Ini gak apa-apa kalau gue buka halaman terakhirnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang dibuat semeyakinkan mungkin.

Naruto menelan ludah. Kulit mukanya memucat perlahan. "Anu, sebaiknya jangan deh mas. Gue gak tanggung jawab kalau terjadi apa-apa nanti. Kata orang yang sudah pernah buka sih bakalan bikin syok seumur hidup."

Sebuah cengiran iblis picik muncul di wajah Sasuke, "Hehehe. Gak usah banyak cincong deh loe. Gue udah tau apa adegan selanjutnya."

Dalam hati Sasuke berkata, 'Paling tertulis PT atau CV apa yang mencetak terus harga pas kisaran 15 ribu. Gue kerjain balik loe.'

Dibukalah halaman terakhir.

Di situ tertulis...

.

.

.

.

.

**Buku ini dicetak oleh PT. Jagoan Neon untuk didistribusikan GRATIS ke sekolah-sekolah. Hak cipta dilindungi Undang-Undang.**

.

.

.

.

.

"GRATIS?! ASUUU!" umpat Sasu. Dikiranya bakalan separo harga atau seperempat harga pembelian kayak yang ada di cerita-cerita mainstream. Ternyata ... GRATIS!

Sasuke tepar. Gak kuat menahan syok di luar perkiraan.

Naruto sempat ngasih kentutnya dari samping muka Sasuke sebelum minggat dari situ.

Naruto untung 100%.

Sasuke buntung 100%. *100% lah karena aslinya G-R-A-T-I-S*

**-OWARI-**

**Ada yang maksud gak drabble di atas? Itu kan aslinya si Sasupret sudah yakin kalau di halaman terakhir akan tercetak tulisan 'Harga = -sekian- ryo'. Mau njebak Naruto kalau dia itu sudah tau ending-nya kayak apa. Buku itu harganya gak semahal yang dipatok Naruto. Terus minta uang balik.**

**Gak taunya malah gratis-TIS. ( -_- )"**

**Thank you sudah baca ya. ;)**


End file.
